poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Chip and Muffy/Mandible and Trakeena's plan is revealed
This is how Meeting Chip and Muffy and Mandible and Trakeena reveal their plan in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Antz. they hear buzzing. It turns out to be two bees named Chip and Muffy Thomas: Now there's something you don't see every day. Mac Grimborn: Hey, you two! and Muffy turn to Z, Bala, and Twilight's team Mac Grimborn: Oh, brother. I'm talking to two flying bees. Starlight: What our friend's trying to say is that we need to know how to get in. flies to Z, Bala, and Twilight's team Chip: Yes, well, I'm afraid that this is a private moment. Muffy: Who are your friends, dear? Chip: Crawling insects and a team of soldiers, eh? Raphael: This is a mondo mistake. Sweetie Belle: Shh! Best behavior. Muffy: Oh, good morning! Elgar: Whoa, Mac! Did you see that? Rarity: I am going to shine all over Equestria! Chip: Darling, really? Greeting crawling insects and other-worlders, emerging out of the grass? Mac Grimborn: his throat as Chip and Muffy land I'm Mac Grimborn, King of all heroes. Lightning McQueen: He's actually our captain. Chip: Oh! A captain....to Muffy From another realm. Muffy: Darling, just look at them. We have to help them. down to Z, Bala, and Twilight's team If you'll just wait right here, we might just get you a little something. Villamax: Such as? Chip: Oh, please, Muffy. Not ''another ''crusade. Muffy: Chippy, we have just some important things to take care of. (as Chip rolls his eyes) I know you laugh at my heart, but this is important to me! her foot Chip: Hm. You have ''such ''a good heart. That's why you're my little cuddly-cuddly marshmallow. Muffy: Oh, my dear sweet fat-drum factory. they kiss each other Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom: Aw! Scootaloo: Ew! Give me a break! Mac Grimborn: Ugh... Yuck! Ew! Elgar: Pretty disgusting, huh? Mac Grimborn: I think I'm gonna lose my lunch. Elgar: retches Rygog: Me too. Blech! Z: Oh, brother. I've already lost my appetite. Porto: You said it, Z. they leave Nadira: Oh, Daddy, I think I lost my lunch. Ransik: Oh, but why, my dear? Diabolico: You know, Loki, I always imagined Insectopia to be a little different. Loki (PR LR): Me too, Diabolico. Me too. Ransik: Oh. Eric: Let's just relax. Kegler: No, don't relax! There's trouble! Look! they see a swatter and the dodge. It gets up as Chip's voice is heard Chip: Oh, Muffy! No! Princess Bala: gasps Chip: Oh, no! crying Kegler: Ew. Villamax: Oh! Now, Kegler.... Mac Grimborn: a foot about to stomp on them Look out! Chip flies away with Muffy and escapes they hear Bala's scream Twilight: Come on! We need a plan! Time: It's up to us now, everyone. Alice: Mac, and the Power Rangers can morph and call on their Megazords. They just have to morph and call their Megazords. Mac Grimborn: Oh, yeah. Just like the good old days. Alice: Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go! Aurico: It's Morphin Time! Alien Rangers: Time for Aquitar Ranger Power! morph into the Alien Rangers Jason morphs into his Gold Power staff Jason: Gold Ranger Power! into the Gold Ranger Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! turn on their morphers Morpher: 3, 3, 5. morph into the Space Rangers Lost Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! morph into the Lost Galaxy Rangers Mike: Magna Power! into the Magna Defender Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! morph into the Lightspeed Rangers Ryan: Titanium Power! morphs into the Titanium Ranger Time Force Rangers: Time for... Time Force! morph into the Time Force Rangers Eric: Quantum Power! morphs into the Quantum Ranger Mac Grimborn: Lightspeed Quantum Power! morphs into the Lightspeed Quantum Ranger Alien Rangers: We need Battle Borg Power now! the Battle Borgs come Jason: Pyramidas, come forth! Pyramidas comes Space Rangers: We need Astro Megazord Power now! the Astro Megazord comes Leo: Galactabeasts, arise! the Galactabeasts come Leo: Galactazord, transform! Galactazord transforms Leo: Galaxy Megazord, Power-Up Mode! Galaxy Megazord powers up Mike: Torozord, charge! Torozord comes Mike: Mega Defender, transform! Mike turns into the Mega Defender Carter: Omega Megazord! the Omega Megazord comes Ryan: Titanium Megazord! the Titanium Megazord comes Jen: Circuit, we need you! Circuit: Megazord's on the way, Jen. the Time Force Megazord comes Eric: Q-Rex Power! the Q-Rex comes Mac Grimborn: Quantum Megazord! the Quantum Megazord comes Z gets stuck in a shoe when outside, we see a penny Z: Who in Davy Jones' Locker is that? the penny gets thrown to Insectopia as the Megazords follow it cuts to Triskull punching Weaver Weaver: Ugh! sighs Olympius: That's enough, Triskull. Triskull: Yes, Sire. steps aside Dark Specter: Tell me, soldier, where is my grandson? Divatox: Just curious. Weaver: We ain't tellin' you nothing. Dark Specter: He is vital to my master plan. He must take his place as Supreme Overlord, and Emperor of Destruction. Ocellus: I doubt that. Sandbar: You're trying to hurt him. Trakeena: Never. Now, Sandbar, we all know that innocent beings don't matter. Not you, not Deviot, not Cutter.... Vypra arrives holding Azteca Trakeena: Not even her. Weaver: Azteca Azteca! dragged by Jinxer Azteca: Don't tell Trakeena anything, Weaver! chocked by Frax Ocellus: Wait! Trakeena: Yes? Ocellus: He's going to Insectopia! Olympius: You fool! Insectopia doesn't exist! Trakeena: As a matter of fact.... It does. Vypra: What are you going to do? Trakeena: I will have Colonel Cutter and Triskull bring the Princess back. Triskull And as for Z.... Destroy him. Triskull: Of course, my Queen. Sandbar: Trakeena said he didn't matter! General Mandible: It's for the good of the colony. Sandbar: You're wrong. You don't care about any ant, ''or ''this colony. You're no hero. You're a traitor, a liar and a cheat. Deviot: Don't listen to this rubbish! Queen Bansheera: Olympius, take them back to the Mega Tunnel, and put them on the line. Olympius: Yes, Mother. General Mandible: Dismissed. Olympius: Let's go. Olympius takes Weaver, Azteca, and Ocellus' team back to the Mega Tunnel Queen Chrysalis: Sandbar will do anything to expose Mandible for his true nature. Astronema: Excellent. The more energy he burns, the better.